iMeet a Vampire
by assassinLawson21
Summary: Ace Jones, a vampire, moved to Bushwell Plaza. But what happens when Freddie died ? Creddie, rated M to be safe, I'm definitely not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I warn you, I'm French so my English is not perfect.**

* * *

iMeet a Vampire

Ace Jones was finally in Seattle. _Urgh, the trip was awful but I'm gonna see my best friend Freddie. He's the only one who knows my secret: I'm a vampire. And no, the sun can't burn me, it's a stupid_ _superstition__. I was killed and turned into a vampire in 1856 by a bitch, I don't even remember her name and I don't care. Anyway, I think I'm in Bushwell Plaza because a weird guy is yelling at me._

"DON'T WALK ON MY FLOOR!"

"Hi errr… Lewbert, can I have the keys for my apartment? "He gives him the keys and was about to open his mouth but Ace interrupted him, "And stop yelling, it's really getting on my nerves, damn it."

He reached the stairs and, when Lewbert was out of sign, used his vampire speed to get into his apartment. He liked it, modern, big and dark with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. He looked himself in a mirror, he had spiked up black hair, green eyes, a pale skin and a slight beard. He was tall, strong and attractive. He was wearing black jeans, a red shirt, black sneakers and a leather jacket.

He decided to see his best friend. He reached his apartment and bumped into someone.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Then he looked at the girl and he recognized her, "Eh, you're Carly from the web show iCarly, right?"

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled at him, "You're new here, I never saw you before."

"I just moved here, in apartment 9-D."

"Well, welcome to Bushwell Plaza. Wanna come in my apartment?" He nodded.

Carly and Ace walked in her apartment and sat down in the couch. Spencer came from nowhere which made scream Carly. Ace laughed at her reaction. Spencer waved at him.

"Are you Carly's new boyfriend?"

"Are you kidding me? No way. " Ace smiled at her, "I'm 22 years old, she's too young for me and even if I was 17 years old, I wouldn't date her. "

Carly looked him like he was insane, "Can I know why? "

"Yeah, why? She's pretty, smart, funny, a bit strange and annoying sometimes but…"

"SPENCER!" Carly yelled at her older brother.

"I'm gay, so Spencer, are you single?" Ace asked.

"I'm straight so don't ask me this question ever agai…"

Spencer was interrupted when Freddie entered. He smiled ears to ears and hugged Ace.

"Oh my god, Ace what are you doing here?" He released his best friend, "I thought you were in France."

"France was cool and I learned French but I missed you buddy so I moved here."

"Awesome! Which apartment? "

"9-D, just above yours… It's me or did you worked out?"

"Yeah a lot, I had to tell you what happened to me those past years."

"Guys," Carly called.

"I'm all ears Freddie," Ace ignored her.

"First, I dated Carly just after I was hit by a taco truck but I broke up with her."

"Guys," Carly repeated.

"Fredward Benson, why did you do that?"

"GUYS!" Carly yelled.

Ace and Freddie stared at her like she had a mad cat on the head.

"You want to come with me at the Groovy Smoothie?" Carly asked the two boys.

They nodded and followed her. On the road, Carly asked a few questions to Ace.

"So what do you dislike and like?"

"I don't like cats, zombies and romantics movies. I like How I Met Your Mother, iCarly, French food and boys."

Carly giggled and Freddie laughed a little. They arrived at the Groovy Smoothie when they heard Sam yelled.

"Eh, Carly, Freddork and errr… the pale one, come here."

They sat with Sam. They talked and joked during one hour. Ace got up, "Freddie, you wanna hang out with me?"

"Of course," He took his jacket and follow Ace outside, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a bar, we both need a drink."

"But I'm too young. The barman won't allow me to drink unless you…"

"Unless I compel him, you read my mind Freddo"

**::: Groovy Smoothie :::**

"Did you see how Freddork seems happy with Ace?" Sam asked while she was playing with a straw, "I never saw him smiles like this. Do you think he's ga…"

"Oh god no… I'm mean, no I don't think so." In reality, Carly liked Freddie a lot, "Excuse me Sam but I've to go home, bye."

"See ya tomorrow."

**::: Bushwell Plaza :::**

Carly was about to enter in her apartment when she heard Ace's voice.

"Whoa, Freddo you drank too much and you almost slept with that Brenda girl." Then he laughed, "I think you're gonna sleep at my place because your mom might freak out if she sees you in this state."

Carly couldn't believe it, her Freddie drunk? She shook her head and entered in the apartment, she really needed to sleep.

**::: Ace's Apartment :::**

Ace carried Freddy on his shoulders and laid him on the couch.

"No mom, I don't wanna sleep!" Freddie mumbled in his sleep.

Ace chuckled and went to his bedroom, even a vampire needed to sleep.

**::: Saturday Morning at Ace's Apartment :::**

Freddie woke up with a huge headache and heard Ace's voice.

"Bad hangover buddy?" He was holding a cup full of blood, "Last night was funny, you danced like a crazy dude and you puked on Lewbert." He took a sip, "You should probably take pills for your headache… wait a second, Freddie your arm, it's bleeding." He put his cup on the coffee table and examined Freddie's left arm, there a wound. Ace bit his own hand and handed to Freddie, "Drink my blood, it will heal you and make disappear your hangover."

Freddie drank Ace's blood and then got up. He didn't have the hangover anymore and his wound had disappeared. He noticed that he was still wearing his clothes from last night, "Ace can you give me some clothes?"

"Of course Freddo, wait a minute." Ace went to his bedroom and returned holding a red polo, black jeans, a boxer and a pair of socks.

Freddie took the clothes and put them on him, "Thanks for the fun night Ace. See ya later."

He went down the stairs and entered in Carly's apartment. The brunette was on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey Freddie," She was surprised, he doesn't seem to have a hangover but his hair was messy, "How was your night?"

"Errr… great… I think. Ace said that I puked on Lewbert and danced like a crazy dude," Carly laughed and Freddie sat next to her, "I won't drink alcohol ever again."

Ace walked in the apartment wearing a green t-shirt and black trousers, "Did I forgot to tell you that you almost lost your v-card?"

"What?!" Carly and Freddie screamed in unison.

"Well, her name was Brenda, she gave me her number but I burned it. Trust me Freddo, she was ugly and freakin' crazy," He sat between Carly and Freddie, "But a much hotter girl gave me her number and her address, I think she's 17 years old."

"Why she didn't give it to me?" Freddie asked.

"You were asleep… on a billiard table." Ace replied laughing.

Freddie got up, "Anyway, I'm upstairs, I need to check my equipment." He left Carly and Ace alone.

"Eh Carly what movie did you watch?" Ace asked.

"It's Eclipse from The Twilight Saga." Carly replied

"Oh no, I hate Twilight, seriously? Edward looks constipated all the time and Bella is the clumsiest girl of the universe. The only character that I love is Jane, she's awesome," Ace check his watch, "I'm gonna see Freddie."

**::: iCarly's studio :::**

Freddie was about to check his camera when he noticed the water on it. By reflex, he put his hand on it and then he felt electricity through his body and he fell on the floor, lifeless.

Ace entered and noticed that Freddie was laying on the floor, "Get up Freddo, not time for sleep." Ace began to worry, he laid his head on Freddie's chest, his heart wasn't beating anymore, "Oh no no no, not good, definitely not good. Wait a sec… Didn't I give him vampire blood? Damn it!" Ace pulled Freddie on his shoulders, "C'mon buddy, we're going to my place and please try to look alive."

* * *

**Don't forgot to review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**::: Ace's apartment :::**

Freddie was lying on the couch, still dead. Ace was on a chair holding a bowl full of human blood. Suddenly, Freddie woke up breathing hard. He looked very confused and worried. He saw himself on a mirror and was surprised; his skin was paler than usual. He turned to Ace.

"I'm a vampire?"

Ace nodded and got up, "I found you in iCarly's studio and you were lying on the floor, lifeless. I carried you on my shoulders, said to Carly that you were so tired that you fainted and I brought you here." He handed the bowl to Freddie, "Now, you need blood to survive. If you don't drink it, you'll die, again."

Freddie took the bowl and drank all the blood. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "It's delicious."

Ace crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Dah."

"So I'm dead." Freddie said.

"Yes, welcome in Vampireland Freddo. The world of immortality and fun and supernatural and blah blah." Ace sat down on the couch, "Sooo, what do you want to do?"

"I'm gonna see Carly and tell her I'm alright." Freddie replied and leaved.

**::: Carly's apartment :::**

"Mrs. Benson, Freddie is with Ace." Carly answered to Freddie's mom.

"What?!" She yelled, "I said to Fredward that Ace have a really bad influence on him. The last time they were together, Ace almost killed Freddie."

Freddie entered, "Eh mom, what are you doing here?"

Marissa glared at her son, "Where were you last night?!"

_In a bar, getting drunk, _"I was with Ace and I was…"

"Getting drunk!" Carly blurted out.

Freddie gave her a death glare, "Carly."

Ace knocked on the door, "Hey, what's up?" He saw Marissa, "Mrs. Benson… How are yo…"

Marissa groaned, "Stay away from my son!"

"Oh shit." Freddie and Ace cursed.

Freddie was very embarrassed, "Look mom, I'm almost 18 year old, and I'm not a kid anymore."

Ace had an idea, "Move in my apartment Freddie."

Marissa glared at Ace, "Don't you dare…"

Freddie interrupted her, "With pleasure Ace. Now we should probably run away."

Ace nodded. The two vampires ran away from Marissa and Carly. They ended up on the roof of the building.

"Dude, your mom is fucking crazy." Ace stated.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock." He looked at the sky, "I can't believe I'm immortal."

Ace smirks, "You want a proof?"

Freddie shook his head, "Nah, I want to have fun!"

"What about a bloody journey?" Ace asked.

"Hell yeah!"

_**Two day later**_

Freddie was at the Groovy Smoothie. He saw Carly and her boyfriend Nate kissing. _Stop being jealous, she will never love you like the way you love her. I hate friend zone._

Ace sighed, "Man, just stop staring at them, it's creepy."

Freddie looked away, "I don't care. Anyway, I have to tell you something." He whispered to Ace, "I'm not a virgin anymore."

Ace got up and screamed, "FINALLY!"

Freddie frowns, "Man, everybody is staring at us now."

Ace looked around and saw that Freddie was right. Even Carly and Nate were staring. Ace opens his mouth but closed it and ran away.

Freddie yelled, "Coward!" He got up and leaved the Groovy Smoothie. He was a little angry at Ace for running away like this. He heard footsteps behind him, he knew it was Carly but he didn't care.

She grabbed his hand, "Are you alright Freddie?"

He pulled away, "Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy and Ace is always like this." He turned saw Carly smile at him.

"Why Ace screamed 'FINALLY'?" She asked.

Freddie blushed like a tomato, "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Carly frowns, "I do. C'mon Freddie, tell me please."

He sighed, "Okay, I lost my virginity. Cool, hum?"

Carly's jaw dropped, "Wh-What?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and said bitterly, "Yesterday, I had sex with a girl; it was a one night stand, nothing more. You should return in the Groovy Smoothie, I'm sure M. Perfect is waiting for you!" Then he walks away.

Carly shook her head, _Freddie, jealous? But why? And he's paler just like Ace. What's going on?_

**::: Ace's apartment :::**

Freddie entered and saw Ace watching The Vampire Diaries. He sat down next to him, "Ace I have a little problem."

"What kind of problem?" Ace asked, still watching the television.

"I'm in love with Carly." Freddie mumbled.

Ace looked Freddie in surprise, "The fuck?!"

"I know, I thought that I was over her but I don't know how I-I…" Freddie put his head in his hands.

Ace grimaced, "The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Yeah, I know, karma is a bitch."

Freddie groaned, "I'm doomed."

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to watch Vampire Diaries." Ace replied.

Freddie chuckled, "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."

"Man, I was sarcastic. Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Freddie went to his bedroom.

**::: Carly's bedroom :::**

Carly was on her bed, thinking of Freddie. She wondered why he was jealous of Nate and she was mad at him.

Spencer entered, "Are you alright kiddo?"

"No!" She cried. "Freddie changed and not for the best."

* * *

**Surprise MotherFucker, I'm back ! Sorry for the very late update but I was busy with high school (I hate school !) and Mass Effect 3 (I just can't stand the ending. Miranda* is not in my squad anymore and her romance is not long enough ! *she's my favorite character). Sorry if I made grammatical errors.**


End file.
